tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigo Momomiya
Ichigo Momomiya (桃宮いちご, Momomiya Ichigo) is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and the main heroine of the story. Profile *Name Meaning: "Strawberry" (Ichigo), "Peach" (Momo). *Tokyo Mew Mew Age: 11-12 (Manga), 13 (Anime) *Mew Mew Power Age: 16 *Birth Date: March 15th *Chinese Zodiac: Pisces *School Grade: Eighth (Second year junior high student, by Japanese school standards). *School Name: Daikan Junior High School *Height: 153 cm (4'9) *Weight: 42 kgs (92 lbs) *Blood Type: B *Hobbies: Shopping, and spending time with Masaya *Favourite Food: Pastry, maple Syrup, Popcorn, Pizza, Pancakes, Fried Tuna Fish *Least Favourite Food: Carrots *Affiliations: The Mew Mews, Cafe Mew Mew Story At the start of the series, Ichigo has a crush on Masaya Aoyama. Although she believes that he is oblivious to her feelings, he later returns them and they begin dating. Midway through the series, Ichigo gains a mysterious protector – the Blue Knight. Throughout the series, Ichigo repeatedly rejects repeated advances by Kish and although she cannot accept his final declaration of love, she cries over his death and holds him as he dies. Ichigo dies while transferring her own life force into Masaya after Masaya sacrifices himself to kill Deep Blue, but is subsequently revived by the Mew Aqua in Masaya. Before Masaya goes off to study abroad in England at the end of the series, Ichigo participates in a mock wedding with Masaya. Whenever Ichigo gets nervous or excited, her cat ears and tail appear. Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode reveals that Ichigo lost all of her Mew Powers and joined Masaya in England, but returned to Japan when her powers began to manifest again to aid in the battle against the Saint Rose Crusaders. Appearance Ichigo has short cherry red hair. She normally has it in pigtails, but she leaves it out when she is working at Cafe Mew Mew. Without her headdress, she would bear a striking resemblance to her mother, Sakura Momomiya. Ichigo's eyes are large and brown, and her skin is light. When Ichigo is transformed, her hair and eyes turn bubblegum pink and she grows black cat ears and a tail, which has a dark pink ribbon tied around it with a bell. He hair is left out and more curly than usual. She wears a short light pink dress with matching armbands and a leg band. She wears a choker around her neck as well. Her gloves are short but her boots are long, going up to her knees, and they are both dark pink. Ichigo grows fangs. Her mew mark is a pink strawberry on the inside of her right leg. Powers Ichigo is the leader of the Mew Mews. Ryou Shirogane, a wealthy, 15-year-old boy, gave Ichigo her "Mew Pendant" so she could transform into "Mew Mew Strawberry". Later on in Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo meets a grey cat called Alto, who was actually Ryou as a cat, who first finds Ichigo's lost choker. Her transformation is Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis, and she transforms into a powerful and heroic catgirl. Her D.N.A is infused with the Iriomote Mountain Cat. She transforms into Mew Ichigo. She transforms partially (cat ears and tail appearing) when she is excited or embarrased. If she is very excited or embarased she turns into a small back cat. She needs to kiss someone animal or human to transform back. Tokyo Mew Mew: Ichigo's weapons are the Mewberry Rod and the Strawberry Bell and her attack is Reborn Aqua Drops and Reborn Strawberry Check and Reborn Strawberry Suprise. She has a double attack with Berry called Reborn Doubleberry Check. In the manga, her weapons are updated and she uses Strawbellbell Version Up, a combination of all the basic weapons without the Mewberry Rod. Mew Mew Power: The Strawberry Bell, Rose Bell and Strawberry Sceptre in the Enlish dub are Ichigo's weapons and her attacks are "Strawberry Bell", "Full Power", "Rose Bell", "Strawberry Sceptre" and "Blue Aqua Drops". Café Mew Mew While she's getting use to being a Mew Mew, Ichigo starts working undercover at Café Mew Mew as a waitress. She wears a red dress with a white, heart-shaped apron and pink and white ribbons. She also wears pink socks and laces with black shoes. Relationships Family: *'Sakura Momomiya ('Mother) *'Shintaro Momomiya' (Father) School Friends: *'Moe Yanagida' *'Miwa Honjo' *[[Masaya Aoyama|'Masaya Aoyama']] (Also her boyfriend) Team Mates: *'Mint Aizawa ' *'Lettuce Midorikawa ' *'Pudding Fong ' *'Zakuro Fujiwara ' *'Berry Shirayuki ' *'Ringo Akai ' *'Ryou Shirogane ' *'Keiichiro Akasaka ' Name Changes In the Danish, Thai and Hebrew dubs of the Tokyo Mew Mew anime, Ichigo retains her original Japanese name. However, in Mew Mew Power she is renamed Zoey Hanson. In the Spanish, Hungarian, French, Portuguese and Brazilian adaptations of the anime, Ichigo retains her English name. In the Koren dub, Ichigo is renamed Berry, and in the Italian one she is name Strawberry. Her Mew Form in the Italian dub is renamed Mew Berry. In the Mandarin Chinese dub, Ichigo is named Xiao-Mei, and in the Cantonese dub, she is named Chau-Mui. Voice Actresses In the original Tokyo Mew Mew anime, Ichigo's voice actress is Saki Nakajima. Saki Nakajima also provided Ichigo's voice in the Tokyo Mew Mew video games, and she sang the anime's ending theme song. She also sang the songs Ichigo's character songs. In the 4Kids English dub, named Mew Mew Power, Ichigo's voice actress is''' '''Amanda Brown. In the Italian dub, she is voiced by Debora Magnaghi, and in the Spanish dub, her voice actress is Alejandra Ramirez. Samira Fernandes voices Ichigo in the Brazilian dub, and in the Portuguese dub, Ichigo is voiced by Sandra de Castro. In the French dub, her voice actress is Sophie Landresse. In the Danish dub, her voice actress is Amalie Dollerup. In the Korean dub, Ichigo is voiced by Jeong Mizuk and in the Dutch dub, Ichigo's voice is provided by Rebecca Scholtes. Trivia *Ichigo's character songs can be found on "Tokyo Mew Mew Character Songs Collection Disk 1 Ichigo". Her character songs are Saikyo ni Happy, Strawberry Power, and a remix of the Tokyo Mew Mew anime's ending theme song named Koi wa a la mode (LOVE EXTENDED MIX ~ ICHIGO SOLO). *In an episode of Mew Mew Power, Ichigo said that she was not a good dancer. She provided evidence for this when she revealed that, when she attempted to do the famous Macarena dance, she sent five people to the emergency room, just by dancing. See Also *Mint Aizawa *Lettuce Midorikawa *Pudding Fong *Zakuro Fujiwara *Masaya Aoyama Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Mew Mews Category:Daikan High School students